Side Stories: Luka vs All - Group 1
This is Group 1 from the Side Story Luka Vs All. It is going to be made up of a selection of various story.ini files for the side story, all on one page... hopefully without becoming excessively long. Just, in order to create this side story on the site it's going to need sub pages, and ... well, I didn't want to create hundreds of them... a more complete description will follow later... Group 1 Group 1 includes the first 12 Monster Girls that Luka will face in his epic battle. It's been split up mainly because I didn't want to have a continued list of all monster girls in one section... Just figured it'd be a really long list... also, this way the story can have other key events happening within the main side story vs just at the start of various battles... should help with redundancy when the story is running, should you lose a battle... Beyond that, I used groups because I didn't want to put all the battles on individual pages, and I sure couldn't put them all on the same page because - really - that'd be way too long to look at for someone scrolling vs using the navigation menu at the top... 'Folder Structure / settings / layout' The folder structure for this is pretty simple... but it's not just one folder so I thought laying it out might help some people... MGQ - the monster girl quest folder :\MOD - the mod folder in your monster girl quest folder ::\LukaVsAll - the folder for my side story :::\res - standard resource directory (custom bg / sprites / sounds / whatever...) :::\001_SlimeGirl - the folder for the Slime Girl fight (could also be group1\001_slimegirl but I didn't want to get that specific) :::\002_SlugGirl :::\etc - will add more folders as I get to them... '001_SlimeGirl' :This section reflects the folder structure MGQ\MOD\LukaVsAll\001_SlimeGirl... It will include the story.ini file as well as any custom stuff required for the folder. (maybe custom graphics and / or sound...) Though this section isn't really 100% needed, I felt it important to show the structure along the way so that someone building a complex side story and following along with this tutorial can see how it works. Also because there will be other folders, organization is key... :) 'file: story.ini' This section lists the contents of story.ini in the sub-folder 001_SlimeGirl. As with the rest of this project, new commands / options will be described as we get to them. Clicking the linked # beside the keyword will bring you to it's description. 'setting' :title :Unlike the title in the last section, this title will not display in the side stories directory (unless you directly reference it in the mod folder's list.ini) :Adding a title here is good, but isn't really going to be used for much... nice to have though, especially if you want to test the section of your story without actually running through your main side story... :title="Battle 001 - Slime Girl" 'Story Stuff' :This section (including story, victory and lose, essentially deals with the story more than the actual battle... though these sections are required, it's not so much battle related... 'story :0 = "var_cpa,v9,=,1,0" :1 = "var_jump,pics" :2 = "bg,bg084,10,1000" :3 = "name,Announcer " :4 = "In this corner, you all know him... our Hero, Luka! " :5 = "This is the first of many battles he's scheduled for today, so give him a hand everyone! He's got a long day ahead of himself... " :6 = "And his apponent for this match is... the Slime Girl! " :7 = "name,Audience " :8 = "oh oh! I ran away from her in the forest one time, she's so pretty! YAY! GO SLIME GIRL!!! " :9 = "what? no... we're cheering for Luka here... come on... " :10 = "name,Announcer " :11 = "Well, some mixed emotions in the audience tonight I guess, but ... I guess it's a free world... thanks to Luka! " :12 = "Lets get this thing started, shall we!? " :13 = "name,Luka " :14 = "... yeah... I'm ready... " :15 = "battle" :16 = "sp,1,slime_st01,244,80,10,500 " :17 = "name,Slime Girl " :18 = "So... your name is Luka... " :19 = "You meanie! You really upset me in the forest that day you know... " :20 = "I'm going to get you this time... then you're mine! My slave, forever!!! haha! " :21 = "name,Luka " :22 = "I'm... I'm sorry Slime Girl... At the time, I didn't know any other way... And you were coming in pretty close to our villiage... " :23 = "I'm not even sure why we're here, I had some great idea, but I've forgotten it... " :24 = "Please ... " :25 = "name,Slime Girl " :26 = "Save it for someone who cares, meanie... I'm gonna get you this time! " :27 = "If you beat me, we'll talk... depending on your actions, I'll forgive you... deal..? " :28 = "name,Luka " :29 = "... uh... alright... deal... " :30 = "battle_st" :31 = "end" victory :0 = "bg,bg084,10,5 " :1 = "sp,1,slime_st01,244,80,10,100 " :2 = "name,Luka " :3 = "I don't want to hurt you, Slime Girl... There was a reason I asked you to come here... I... I just don't remember what it is... " :4 = "Please... please understand that I only want Monsters and Humans to live peacefully together... I just... don't know what purpose this battle served... " :5 = "name,Slime Girl " :6 = "Well shit, if you don't remember how am I supposed to understand..? " :7 = "We Slime's don't forgive easy, you know. But, a deal's a deal... you beat and spared me... I forgive you... meanie... " :8 = "name,... " :9 = "The Slime Girl slides her way out of the arena... " :10 = "name,Announcer " :11 = "... FANTASTIC!!! What a battle! And it's just the first of many scheduled for today! " :12 = "Hold onto something because it's gonna get nuts in here! " :13 = "name,Audience " :14 = "YAY! MORE MORE! GO LUKA!!! " :15 = "name,Luka " :16 = "... I wish I could remember why I'm here... " :17 = "name,... " :18 = "Luka raises his sword and takes a victory stance... " :19 = "Walking out of the arena he returns to the battle preperation area... " :20 = "sp_del,1,10,1000 " :21 = "restart,LukaVSAll" :22 = "end" lose :0 = "bg,bg084,10,5 " :'''anten :1 = "anten" :There are no options for the anten command, so it's very straight forward and easy to use. :anten fades the screen out to black with a monochrome blend. Good to use when your character becomes unconscious. :more information :1 = "anten" :monocro_on :2 = "monocro_on" :There are no options for the monocro_on command, using it is pretty simple. :Using the monocro_on command switches the screen to monochromatic. Having no colours is really cool when you're doing flash backs / memories / etc... However, there is no transition, so using it after an anten or solid colour background change might be a good idea... :more information :2 = "monocro_on" :3 = "sp,1,slime_st01,244,80,10,100" :4 = "name,Slime Girl " :5 = "You're a meanie... but now... now you're MY meanie... I'm gonna rape you FOREVER!!! " :6 = "sp_del,1,10,1000 " :7 = "name" :8 = "name,Leprichaun " :9 = "You're not supposed to lose, Luka... " :10 = "Alright... Lets try that again... " :monocro_off :11 = "monocro_off" :The monocro_off command has no options, making it very easy to use. However, like the monocro_on command, there is no transition so you might want to try using an anten or solid colour background change (black or white maybe..?) :important note: do not forget to use monocro_off after using monocro_on before the end of your side story. Otherwise the next loaded story will start in monochrome... :11 = "monocro_off" :12 = "restart,LukaVsAll\001_SlimeGirl" :13 = "end" 'Basic Battle Settings' :This section, including data, ruka, anno and sel, is the backing of your story. Everything that's said in reaction to anything that happens is listed here, you can tweak it further in other sections beyond, but here is the initial interaction... 'data' :notes about 'data' section :The data section holds information about the battle... Battles are very complex, so you're going to want to take a look at the more information area... :I set vic_effect to 1 because I don't want a normal ending to the battle... :important note re: vic_effect=1 :Setting vic_effect to 1 prevents the game from automatically removing the monster from the screen... 0 does the normal method, 2 is the angel inhalation, but 1 just leaves them there... this can be a problem, 'cause - well, they don't leave. to remove the monster from the screen 'later' use sp_del on layer 0... should work out for you just fine. :) :more information :name = "Slime Girl " :tatie1 = "slime_st01" :tatie2 = "slime_st02" :tatie3 = "slime_st03" :tatie4 = "slime_st02" :haikei = "bg084" :monster_x = "244" :monster_y = "80" :hp = "30" :keigen = "50" :earth_keigen = "0" :kaihi = "95" :music = "1" :type = "0" :vic_effect = "1" 'ruka' :notes about 'ruka' section :tukix = "244" :this is screen position where attack effects are displayed... it matches up with the x position of the monster's sprite. :the rest of it you should look up in the battle commands area :name = "Luka " :lv = "1" :hp_minus = "0" :sp_minus = "0" :tukix = "244" :alice = "0" :skill = "3" :skill_wind = "0" :skill_earth = "0" :skill_aqua = "0" :skill_fire = "0" 'anno' :mogaku_anno1 = "Luka couldn't shake free from the Slime! " :mogaku_anno2 = "Luka shook free from the Slime! " :mogaku_anno3 = "The Slime is around Luka's foot, preventing him from moving! " :mogaku_anno4 = "Luka sliced his way free from the Slime! " 'sel' :sel : The sel section is used for text said by the monster girl during battle. :more information :mogaku_sel1 = "Haha, it's no use! " :mogaku_sel2 = "Haha, what are you doing!? How pathetic... " :mogaku_sel3 = "Haha, useless struggling... How embarrassing... " :mogaku_sel4 = "It isn't so easy to break free from me, you know... " :mogaku_sel5 = "It's useless to struggle... Just give in! " :mogaku_dassyutu1 = "Aww... " :mogaku_dassyutu2 = "Just submit to me already! " :mogaku_earth_dassyutu1 = "You... you should know nothing of the earth..? " :mogaku_earth_dassyutu2 = "Gnome may have saved you this time... but I'll still get you... " :half_s1 = "Ohoho... it doesn't look like you can hold on much longer... " :half_s2 = "Hehehe... Just let it out already! " :kiki_s1 = "Ahaha, it's over for you! " :kiki_s2 = "Haha, just a little bit more... " :vic_sel1 = "You... you won... why am I ... still ok..? Shouldn't I be sealed or something? " :vic_sel2 = "... you... you spared me..? " 'Luka's Skills' notes on this section :this section is text used when Luka uses a skill... you don't need to put it in, but it's nice for full customization... you cannot change hero_skill4 at the moment... :more information 'hero_skill1 :skill_sel1 = "I'll take your head off! " :skill_sel2 = "Chin up, Slime Girl... " :skill_sel3 = "It'll grow back... probably... "this is a test hero_skill2 :skill_sel1 = "Take this, and this, and this, and that! " :skill_sel2 = "A Slimey Slice 'n' Dice... " :skill_sel3 = "You want some of this Slime Girl? " hero_skill3 :skill_sel1 = "Thunder Thrust! " :skill_sel2 = "I think AC DC said it best... THUNDER! " :skill_sel3 = "Are Slime Girl's afraid of thunder? " '''Monster Skills Alright, this section pertains to the monster girl skills... It's made up of onedari, skillx# and overkill_x#. This section can get very complex, but doesn't need to... Though there are lots of options available, you don't have to use them all... In this example I've used a very small selection of what's available, so it can be pretty basic. for a full understanding, click here. The onedari section is a little different however, it doesn't actually do anything with the monster girl skills... That section is set to request those attacks during the battle... 'onedari' :notes re: onedari :Alright, I've got no idea why but my onedari section isn't working at the moment. I'll get it working, probably a typo somewhere... :Anyway, if it was working, you use this to set requestable attacks... the onedari list must contain the exact name of the attack being requested though, or it creates some issues for the player... :more information :onedari_list1 = "Slime Tentacle " :onedari_list2 = "Slime Handjob " :onedari_list3 = "Slime Heaven " 'skilla1' :skillname = "Slime Tentacle " :skill_kakuritu = "27" :skill_sel1 = "Tentacles are soo fun! " :skill_kouka = "0" :skill_anno1_1 = "The tentacle reaches slowly then strikes out at Luka's face!@" :skill_anno1_2 = "Even though it's Slime, the impact is still very solid. \" :skill_damage1_1 = "1" :skill_damage1_2 = "2" :skill_selx1 = "take that you meanie! " :skill_selx2 = "You want some more?! " :skill_se1 = "ero_slime1" :skill_lose_sel1 = "You lost... " :skill_lose_sel2 = "Get over it, my pet... " :skill_overkill = "overkill_a1" 'skilla2' :skillname = "Slime's Tentacle " :skill_kakuritu = "27" :skill_sel1 = "I LOVE TENTACLES! " :skill_kouka = "0" :skill_anno1_1 = "The tentacle extends towards Luka and slaps him playfully!@" :skill_anno1_2 = "Playful or not, it still stings...\" :skill_damage1_1 = "1" :skill_damage1_2 = "2" :skill_selx1 = "hehe, take that you meanie! " :skill_selx2 = "turn the other cheek now, won't you?! " :skill_se1 = "ero_slime1" :skill_lose_sel1 = "You lost... " :skill_lose_sel2 = "Get over it, my pet... " :skill_overkill = "overkill_a2" 'skilla3' :skillname = "Slime Wrap " :skill_kakuritu = "20" :skill_count = "3" :skill_kouka = "3" :skill_kousoku_type = "0" :skill_mogaku = "1" :skill_mogaku_earth = "1" :skill_mogaku_hp = "1" :skill_sel1 = "Hee hee, I'm wrapping you up! \" :skill_se1 = "ero_slime3" :skill_anno1_1 = "The Slime creates a puddle under Luka's foot, causing him to trip. " :skill_damage1_1 = "2" :skill_damage1_2 = "3" :skill_selx1 = "Hee hee, no more running. @" :skill_selx2 = "Just sit back and let me take care of you!・" :skill_overkill = "overkill_a3" 'skilla4' :skillname = "Naughty Slime Tentacle " :skill_kakuritu = "6" :skill_sel1 = "hehe... nice ass, Luka! " :skill_kouka = "0" :skill_anno1_1 = "The tentacle reaches slowly then strikes out at Luka's ass! @" :skill_anno1_2 = "After slamming against him, the tentacle's tip presses against Luka's anus. \" :skill_damage1_1 = "1" :skill_damage1_2 = "2" :skill_selx1 = "hehe, do you like my tentacle there? " :skill_selx2 = "Maybe when you lose... You naughty boy! " :skill_se1 = "ero_slime1" :skill_lose_sel1 = "You... you came!!? " :skill_lose_sel2 = "Ha! My tentacle was in your ASS! and you came!! in front of everyone! " :skill_overkill = "overkill_a4" 'skilla5' :skillname = "Boob touch " :skill_kakuritu = "20" :skill_sel1 = "Do you like my boobies? " :skill_kouka = "0" :skill_anno1_1 = "The Slime Girl rubs her breasts across your face, pressing the back of your head into them. " :skill_anno1_2 = "She giggles and shakes back and forth, slapping your cheeks with her soft slimey mammeries. " :skill_damage1_1 = "1" :skill_damage1_2 = "2" :skill_selx1 = "mmmmm, they're nice aren't they? " :skill_selx2 = "nice perky tits for you, Luka? " :skill_se1 = "ero_slime2" :skill_lose_sel1 = "But... They were on your face!? " :skill_lose_sel2 = "How'd you cum from that!? You naughty, naughty boy! " :skill_overkill "overkill_a5" 'skillb1' :skillname = "Slime Handjob " :skill_kakuritu = "65" :skill_sel1 = "mmm, let me stroke that for you. " :skill_anno1_1 = "The Slime grips your shaft with her slimy hand. @" :skill_anno1_2 = "She grips it firmly and begins to stroke... " :skill_se1 = "ero_slime1" :skill_damage1_1 = "3" :skill_damage1_2 = "5" :skill_selx1 = "You're so naughty! You love it! " :skill_selx2 = "That's ok, I love it too! " :skill_lose_sel1 = "mmm, cum like a good boy... " :skill_lose_sel2 = "a good, naughty, boy... " :skill_overkill = "overkill_b1" 'skillb2' :skillname = "Slime Absorb " :skill_kakuritu = "20" :skill_sel1 = "hehe... you don't mind, do you? " :skill_se1 = "ero_slime3" :skill_anno1_1 = "If I take a little from you, I mean... " :skill_anno1_2 = "... Yeah, it's ok, right? " :skill_damage1_1 = "3" :skill_damage1_2 = "3" :skill_lose_sel1 = "ooops... I absorbed too much..? " :skill_lose_sel2 = "... oh well... I'll rape you some more when you wake up... *wink* " :skill_overkill = "overkill_b2" 'Monster Skills: Overkill' :This section is the overkill sections for various attacks (in this case every attack has an overkill scene). Overkill scenes are a great way to add some customization to the end of your battles, really... anything attack that you've created should have a specific ending, and if you can customize that a little further, why not? :* Remember, at the end of your overkill section you need to include 'overkill_end', that said, if you have a fairly consistent ending, you could just do minor things in your custom overkill section, then go to another preset, more default, ending that then leads (after overkill end) to your standard lose section... 'overkill_a1' :notes on overkill :Just a bit of a note here, I used overkill for every attack because there was a weird line coming up after each victory / defeat... Though, it's apparently got nothing to do with overkill or not overkill, so didn't really matter... but it is important to explain how overkill works... overkill is set in the skill setup (skill_overkill) and is listed as the name to a section overkill_a1 in this case... when your character is killed by this technique (Defeated) this section is called and allows for a more elaborate defeat method... good stuff :) :0 = "name,Slime Girl " :1 = "hehe" :2 = "name,Tentacle " :3 = "The tentacle thrusts into Luka's chest, knocking the wind from him " :4 = "name,Slime Girl " :5 = "hehe, look at you... all winded... you big meanie! I'm gonna get you for before! " :6 = "name,Wild Tentacle Flail " :7 = "damage,2" :8 = "damage,3" :9 = "damage,1" :10 = "the tentacle swings back and forth, striking Luka's face, arm and chest quickly and knocking him to the ground " :11 = "name,Slime Girl " :12 = "hehe... now go to sleep, when you wake up we'll start all over again! " :overkill_end :13 = "overkill_end" :overkill_end is used when you've initiated an overkill scene. Overkill end ends that scene and directs the side story to the standard lose section for the battle. :see overkill for information about using overkills... :13 = "overkill_end" :14 = "end" 'overkill_a2' :0 = "name,Slime Girl " :1 = "You like it when I slap you baby? " :2 = "I can slap you all you like! naughty... " :3 = "overkill_end" :4 = "end" 'overkill_a3' :0 = "name,Slime Girl " :1 = "hehe, I took you off your feet and you came so quickly! " :2 = "I guess guys get swept off their feet too... " :3 = "... I wonder what else you like that girls like..? " :4 = "do you like flowers? maybe chocolate? how about being violated in your ass!!! " :5 = "name,Tentacle Rape " :6 = "The Slime's tentacle meets no resistance as it slips into Luka's ass " :7 = "name,Luka " :8 = "n... no... I don't like any of that! Get that tentacle out of my ass you bi" :9 = "overkill_end " :10 = "end" 'overkill_a4' :0 = "name,Slime Girl " :1 = "So there's no doubt then, you like it in the ass! " :2 = "Such a naughty boy... I'll keep it there for now, but you're going to suck it clean for me after... " :3 = "hehehe... " :4 = "overkill_end" :5 = "end" 'overkill_a5' :0 = "name,Slime Girl " :1 = "I can't believe that you came with your face in my tits! That's pathetic! " :2 = "Flattering, but still... Pathetic... ... " :3 = "Here, why don't you put your face back in them for me? " :4 = "name,Boob Touch " :5 = "The Slime Girl forces Luka's face back into her lucious breasts... " :6 = "name,Slime Girl " :7 = "hehe, get a good wiff baby... !!! but don't smell too deep or you'll drown! " :8 = "name,Boob Touch " :9 = "Her hand's cup behind Luka's head and press his face deeper into her chest... " :10 = "name,Slime Girl " :11 = "That's a good boy... " :12 = "name,Luka " :13 = "mmmm... boobies... " :14 = "name,Slime Girl " :15 = "There there now, this is the beginning of the end for you... eturnity in my breasts... " :16 = "overkill_end" :17 = "end" 'overkill_b1' :0 = "name,Slime Girl " :1 = "doesn't take much for you, does it Luka..? " :2 = "My slimey hand was enough to make you cum? hehe " :3 = "You're so cute... Look at how it mixes in my hand? " :4 = "overkill_end" :5 = "end" 'notes:' Category:Side Stories Category:Battles Category:Tutorial Category:Battle Creation Category:Quick Reference